


Getting the aviation suit

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Stone comes to and he finds his employer looming over him with his arms folded tapping his boot impatiently.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Getting the aviation suit

Stone slowly awoke in a chair and the sound of a boot squeaking against the floor. His eyes squinted open at first against the bright interior of the room. He spotted the older man looming above him with hunched eyebrows. By the look on Robotnik's face, he had to have been out for quite awhile. Stone was lifted up to his feet with help from the older man. Stone rubbed the back of his neck then shook his head.

"Urgh, what happened?" Stone asked.

"The Hedgehog happened." He seethed in rage as his entire being was vibrating before his very eyes. "I am going after him." He stared down the younger man. "Agent Stone, I need you to get my aviation suit."

Oh boy, that meant it was _serious_.

"Sure, Doctor."

Stone went to the machine then slid the panel back.

"Doctor, remember how last time you got it and ended up making a international crisis?"

"Those people were morons. They were holding Plutonium and the experimental transport system and leaving people disfigured upon arrival by cables glued together by _bubblegum_! Not scotch tape! Not duct tape! Not tape in general!" His eyebrows twitched. "Inhumane! I had every right to chase them down and use every weapon in my arsenal."

"You killed nearly a hundred people."

"Collateral damage."

"Are you sure? Because you might just get yourself killed this time."

Robotnik stared Stone down then approached him.

"Put your hand on your chest and put your back against the wall."

As instructed, Stone did so, and Robotnik drew closer to him.

"Listen, Stone." Robotnik placed his hand on the wall alongside Stone's head then smiled sweetly at first that quickly grew sinister and demeaning in every aspect of it. It was almost as if watching a perfectly innocent portrait become dark and warped. "I have never been more certain in my entire life compared to your little and feeble little one that has the littlest of intelligence behind every stupid decision that you have made. Last time was different; it was for revenge and for chastising someone who wanted to be a scientist but was doing it wrong."

Stone nodded; recalling the body count vividly, the fleeing scientist unable to be pinned down for months until Robotnik was on the case and pinned him down in Syria with his mass of baby drones within days. He had participated in that mission a great deal before the man sent out his drones to lock on him and clutch on him like restraints as he was preparing to send Stone somewhere around the globe in order to preserve his tracking location. He remembered it fondly because it was the first time that Robotnik admitted that he loved him indirectly, ' _I didn't rescue you because you are the only one who can stand me and I am the only one who can stand you as well. I saved you because I love the way you make me latte_.'

"This is purely for the sake of science and the advancement of knowledge in energy and xenobiology. If there were a way in getting the hedgehog's cooperation for a simple probing with him _sedated_ then maybe I wouldn't need to chase him down and kill him to cause him to stop. I don't have that much of a choice given that he runs away. If I get myself killed then that is the cost of acquiring knowledge."

"And something I can die by."

Robotnik mused looking aside with a small smile. It was endearing the way that he smiled about something that he deemed worth of chasing after and applying his full attention upon it. The moment was brief but one that Stone treasured from the older man and loved about him. Robotnik shifted his attention upon Stone.

"Old age is for wimps, it's for the low intelligent, it's for the failures of not living on and you know how well I have been making that artificial intelligence system prepared for my unlikely and impending demise in the medical bay back at the lab. If I should die before I can get there, as I have said, it's something I can die by."

Stone nodded in agreement,

"Is that quite clear enough, Agent Stone?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Take your back off the wall." Robotnik instructed.

Stone applied his fingers to the console then the door opened and Robotnik darted back then picked up the red suit with the goggles. He withdrew to the front center of the lab then discarded his black suit to the floor. Then changed into the flight uniform. Stone helped him into the craft by taking down the stairs and slid it to the side. Robotnik stepped aside then slid down the cockpit window. Stone walked back from the craft and typed into the console that made the door open. The older man slid his goggles over his head.

"Good-bye, for now, Doctor Robotnik."

"Nonsense! This isn't the end, Agent Stone!" Robotnik grinned, widely, determinedly with a shake of his hand. "It's just the continuation of the chase!"

The craft soared into the forest with a thunderous roar crashing as Stone slid over to the side.

Stone watched as the craft triumphantly arose up from the forest then soared into the air and went after the hedgehog.

Just a ordinary day in the chase of the alien hedgehog that had caused a electrical disturbance.

Stone grew certain of seeing the older man that night retelling how he caught the creature.

But, he didn't.


End file.
